The invention relates to a method for producing a shaft-hub connection, in particular between a helically toothed pinion and a hub, and to a suitable shaft-hub connection for this purpose, and to its use.
The term “shaft-hub connection” is used as a general concept in the present invention and it includes the wide range of variants such as, for example, a pinion, bolt, stem and the like for shaft, and such as, for example, a socket, planetary wheel carrier and the like for hub.
It is known to attach a pinion with a shaft in a receptacle part by pressing the pinion shaft with a straight-toothed or specially burred partial section into a bore of the receptacle part, in which case the toothed partial section cuts into the bore wall. DE 195 17 258 A1 describes, for example, such a pinion attachment. However, here the actual pinion is not involved with its running toothing in the hub connection but rather only the pinion shaft, which means that the size ratios between the diameters of the pinion and the pinion shaft are markedly different. The centering accuracy which is aimed at with such a connection is to be obtained here by virtue of the fact that the straight-toothed section of the pinion shaft is guided centrally in the bore in front of and behind said section when said pinion shaft is pressed into a corresponding bore.
Although such a shaft attachment has proven suitable, it requires a specific diameter ratio between the pinion and pinion shaft in order to obtain sufficient torsional strength.
In contrast, the present invention is based on the object of providing a method for producing a connection to a hub which ensures play-free attachment with high precision, on the one hand, and high torsional strength, on the other, in particular for helically toothed pinions with a relatively small head circle diameter, i.e. <150 mm. In addition, a suitable, in particular, pinion-hub connection is to be presented.